Story Telling
by Furene Anderson
Summary: Malam itu mereka bercerita, tertawa sampai pada akhirnya Yaya merasa cemburu. {A Fanfiction for Fanlady}


**Story Telling**

 **.**

 _._

 _Tauyas story'. This Disclaimer belongs to Monsta. But "Story'Telling is belongs to Furene Anderson. I have no gain with made this fanfiction._

.

.

 _AU! Marriagelife! Romance with no Super Power_

 _._

 _Happy reading~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Langkah kaki ia lantunkan pelan, membuat bunyi alas sepatunya bersahutan dengan lantai marmer. Tidak peduli akan lift yang mati, Taufan tetap mengayunkan kakinya penuh semangat.

Ia berjalan di koridor sepi. Hanya seseorang yang terlihat dari radius lima belas meter. Seorang wanita mungil dengan gaun selutut -yang terlihat marah- dengan ponsel di telinga. Ying pasti kesulitan karena harus mengurus kakaknya yang tinggal di lantai atas. Taufan menyunggingkan senyum saat mereka berpapasan, yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyum lembut yang setara.

401\. 402. 403. 404.

Kaki Taufan terhenti. Ia mengambil sebuah kartu dari saku celana. Menempelkan pada mesin pendeteksi hingga kunci terlepas.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Seorang wanita dengan piama merah muda menyapa setelah Taufan berhasil membuka pintu. Wajah cantiknya terlihat lebih segar dengan rambut cokelat yang masih basah.

"Melelahkan sekali di kantor." Ucap Taufan seraya melepas sepatu. Ia tersenyum saat berjalan mendekat. "Kenapa kau belum tidur? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menungguku, bukankah besok kau juga ada pekerjaan? Kau bilang kau harus masuk pagi?"

Kening wanita itu langsung mengerut. "Kau lupa? Aku ini istrimu. Sesibuk apapun aku di hari esok, aku tetap harus menunggumu sampai ke rumah. Memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja. Memastikan kalau suamiku akan mandi dan makan dengan benar. Kau sudah lelah seharian bekerja, mengurus ini dan itu. Jadi, sudah tugasku untuk mengurusmu begitu kau sampai di rumah."

Kalimat itu membuat Taufan mengerjap. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Taufan menyadari bahwa semua yang didengarnya adalah sebuah kenyataan dari mimpi-mimpinya.

Taufan mengecup kening begitu wanita di depannya melepas dasi dari cepitan kerah kemejanya.

"Yaya, sayang. Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mandi dengan benar. Untuk itu, kau harus tidur. Masih banyak tugas kantor yang harus aku selesaikan malam ini. Jangan bilang kau juga mau ikut begadang! Kalau sampai besok ada kantung mata di wajahmu, aku tidak tanggung jawab lho!"

.

.

.

Walau sudah bilang begitu, sekalipun Taufan tidak pernah melupakan fakta bahwa Yaya adalah tipikal wanita yang keras kepala. Barangkali kebiasaannya yang selalu menjadi komite kedisiplinan di sekolah, membuat Yaya menjadi seorang yang sulit diatur. Meski begitu, wanita itu tetap tahu bagaimana untuk berdisiplin. Ya disiplin mengurusnya sebagai seorang suami layaknya apa yang dilakukan istri pada umumnya.

Taufan sudah hampir dua jam duduk di meja kerjanya. Berkutat dengan statistik dan angka yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Laporan keuangan yang harus diselesaikan besok membuatnya menyesal kenapa ia tidak menyelesaikannya di kantor saja.

"Tidurlah dulu. Kau butuh istirahat. Kau bisa mengerjakannya besok pagi. Aku akan membangunkanmu. Lagipula, kau masuk jam sembilan pagi bukan?"

Taufan tahu, Yaya tidak pernah tidur lebih dulu. Wanita itu berbaring di ranjang, dengan wajah mengahadap dirinya. Mata cokelatnya mengerjap polos, dan detik itu Taufan nyaris tergoda untuk segera merasakan pelukan hangat yang setiap hari menemani tidurnya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum laporan ini selesai." Sahut Taufan masih keras kepala dengan laptopnya. "Kaizo akan membunuhku kalau sampai laporan ini tidak selesai. Lebih baik aku selesaikan ini sekarang daripada ia terus mengoceh dalam mimpiku."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol sebentar?"

Taufan langsung menoleh, melihat Yaya bangkit dari posisinya seraya tersenyum.

"Pergilah ke balkon. Aku akan membuatkan kopi."

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus menerbangkan helaian kain Yaya yang menutupi kepala. Taufan dan Yaya berdiri berdampingan dengan masing-masing cangkir di tangan. Sesekali Taufan menengadah, melihat betapa berkilaunya gugusan bintang yang mereka lihat dari balkon.

"...aku tidak bisa bilang mereka cantik." Taufan bergumam. Mata safirnya melirik Yaya sedikit dan wanita itu tengah mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak jika kau di sampingku sebagai pembandingnya." Taufan tersenyum.

"Gombal." Yaya menyahut setelah terkikik, kemudian menyesap kopinya salah tingkah.

"Jadi, kita mau mengobrol apa?"

Yaya menimbang begitu matanya bergerak ke atas. "Hm ... Apa saja. Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan, aku akan mendengarnya. Ah, bagaimana kalau cerita tentang perjalananmu di New York? Kau tau, kita sudah dua bulan menikah, dan kau belum pernah menceritakan hal itu padaku."

"Well, apa yang ingin kau dengar? Aku punya seribu satu cerita saat aku di new York."

Lagi-lagi Taufan sedang menyombongkan dirinya. Yaya hanya bisa melirik kemudian berkata, "Kau bisa mulai dengan pengalamanmu yang sulit kau lupakan. Semudah itu."

"Hm ... Apa ya?" Taufan bergumam kemudian menyesap kopi. "Yang tidak kulupakan, mungkin saat pertama kali aku masuk ke Columbia University."

Yaya tersenyum.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Waktu itu hari pertama aku datang ke universitas itu. Hari itu aku begitu berdebar-debar, kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya hidup di negeri orang lain?" Taufan melirik dan Yaya membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Aku begitu gugup dan saat itu pertama kalinya aku menjadi orang pendiam-" Yaya terkikik mendengar kalimat itu. "-dan saking gugupnya aku, aku sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana toilet pria dan mana toilet wanita."

Yaya langsung tertawa. Tawa yang selalu bisa membuat Taufan jatuh cinta padanya berkali-kali.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh ya?" Komentarnya. "Lalu apa lagi?"

"Oh iya, aku juga pernah datang ke kencan buta."

"Kencan buta?" Kening Yaya mengerut. "Serius?"

Taufan mengangguk. Dan ia kembali menerawang pada ingatannya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Aku dipaksa Gopal untuk datang ke kencan buta bersamanya di sebuah bar. Ada seorang wanita yang kalau kubilang dia mirip Lindsey Lohan. Wanita itu mabuk dan menari di depanku." Taufan tidak bisa tidak tersenyum saat momen itu tergambar lagi di otaknya. "Ia menggodaku. Berkata aku tampan dan semacamnya, meski aku risih, tapi ... ciumannya boleh juga."

Taufan tertawa geli. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Taufan menyadari bahwa tidak ada suara lain yang menyahuti tawanya.

Ia menoleh ke samping dan Yaya sudah tidak ada lagi di sana. Wanita itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya seorang diri terdiam di balkon.

"Yaya, kau mau kemana?" Taufan mengejar.

"Tidur." Sahutnya sambil membenamkan diri pada selimut. "Sepertinya ini salahku memancingmu bercerita sampai kau punya keinginan lagi untuk kembali ke sana."

"Hei, hei," Taufan berusaha menyibak selimut, tapi tidak berhasil. "Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau kembali ke sana."

"Sudahlah. Pasti di otak mesummu sedang terbayang adegan ciuman yang kalian lakukan waktu itu, kan?"

Taufan sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Sebuah seringai justru terpasang di wajah tampannya. Menyenangkan sekali bisa membuat wanita ini cemburu. Di balik sikap lembut dan disiplinnya, siapa sangka Yaya bisa sangat semenggemaskan ini saat cemburu.

Taufan menghela napas, kemudian berujar lembut. "Bagaimana aku bisa membayangkan adegan ciumanku dengannya, kalau pada kenyatannya hanya ciumanmu-lah yang kupikirkan setiap hari."

Di balik selimutnya, Yaya mengerjap. Ia menyembul sedikit demi sedikit sampai mata hazelnya menemukan suaminya sedang tersenyum.

"Percaya atau tidak, bagiku, ciuman darimu lah yang terhebat."

Taufan memang sering menggombal. Tapi Yaya tidak pernah berhenti dibuat berdebar-debar dengan senyum dan sorot biru yang teduh itu. Kalimat dari Taufan seperti bunga yang selalu bisa membangkitkan kupu-kupu untuk keluar dari perutnya.

Taufan kembali menyeringai.

"Jangan main-main denganku. Aku akan marah padamu sampai besok pagi."

Taufan langsung memasang raut pura-pura kaget. "Siapa bilang aku main-main? Aku sama sekali tidak main-main."

Lalu jantung Yaya semakin berdebar kencang begitu Taufan mulai merangkak dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya. Kini seringai Taufan muncul sebagai langit-langit Yaya.

"Dengar Yaya." Bisik Taufan dengan mata berkilat-kilat jenaka. "Dari sekian banyak wanita yang berhubungan denganku, kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang membuatku bertekuk lutut, ah tentu saja setelah ibuku. Aku mencintaimu dan aku terus ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin kau yang ada di hidupku, sampai kita punya anak, dan anak kita menikah lagi, dan kita mempunyai cucu. Mendapatkan dirimu saja sudah sangat sulit, jadi bagaimana bisa aku menyia-nyiakanmu dengan memikirkan wanita lain dalam hidupku?"

Setelah itu semua terasa hening. Tidak ada efek apapun setelah kalimat lembut yang disampaikan Taufan dari dalam hatinya. Kemudian senyum Yaya terkulum lembut sebagai peredam keheningan. Taufan ikut tersenyum, terbuai dalam senyum paling indah yang pernah berada dalam hidupnya.

Selimut disibak, Taufan melemparnya sembarang arah. Kemudian tubuhnya membungkuk, mendaratkan ciuman di bibir sang istri. Tidak perlu waktu bagi Yaya untuk menyambutnya. Wanita itu memejamkan mata dan kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Taufan.

"Bukankah kau harus menyelesaikan laporanmu?" Tanya Yaya begitu tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Taufan menyeringai. "Sekarang aku lebih takut kalau besok aku menyesal karena menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku."

Ciuman itu terjadi lagi. Dan Taufan kembali membawa Yaya pada kegiatan yang tertunda. Masa bodoh dengan laporannya. Ia punya urusan yang lebih penting, dimana Yaya harus menanggung resiko kantung mata yang muncul esok hari. Karena Taufan tidak akan membiarkan Yaya tidur dan pastinya membuat Yaya terjaga sampai pagi.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 _A/N : Fic ini aku persembahkan untuk kakak aku yang lagi galau belakangan belakangan ini, Fanlady. Semoga kakak suka ya! Dan terima kasih buat teman-teman yang udah mau baca fic ini. Apalagi kalau sampai review! Heheh_


End file.
